1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module usually includes a lens seat, a lens group positioned in the lens seat, and a circuit board positioned on the bottom of the lens seat. An image sensor and a lens drive circuit are positioned on the circuit board. The image sensor is comparably large scale and must be positioned beneath the lens group, thus there is no space beneath the lens group for positioning the drive circuit. The drive circuit is set on the extending part of the circuit board which extends out from the lens seat. Yet, this makes the whole lens module large and in need of more accommodation space.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a compact lens module which can overcome the limitations described.